O cabelo de Tenten
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Afinal, alguém concordava com ela. [OneShot] NejixTenten.


**Os cabelos de Tenten**

**Casal: _Tenten e Neji._**

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

**Nome de alguma banda/grupo/cantor/cantora/música, ou qualquer outra palavra que tenha que esta em negrito **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era de tarde em Konoha, a Vila oculta da Folha. Era verão, e por ser esta estação, os habitantes da vila estavam quase que sofrendo com o calor que fazia. Para os ninjas isso não era diferente, ou melhor, é claro que não seria diferente, ainda mais com todos os seus treinos, missões e responsabilidades que cumpriam pelo caminho que resolveram seguir.

Mas isso em momento algum significava arrependimento, pelo menos para uma certa ninja...Isso valia, e muito.

O forte Sol iluminava todo o vilarejo lhe oferecendo a bela iluminação que o dia transbordava. Porém junto da iluminação talvez até que exagerada, vinha também o efeito do calor quase, aliás, quase não, bastante insuportável.

A forte luz fazia com que uma das mãos não tão delicadas como seria de qualquer garota normal? Tampassem seus olhos.

Isso porque se encontrava no banheiro de sua casa.

Mesmo estando rodeada por quatro paredes, uma porta e uma simples e pequena janela ao seu lado direito à luz do sol invadia sem esforço algum o pequeno cômodo.

"Por que eu nunca pensei em colocar uma cortina nessa janela?" – Pensou a garota que ainda se encontrava com as mãos sobre seus olhos, enquanto olhava em direção a pequena janela do banheiro.

Sorriu balançando a cabeça para os lados e bagunçando levemente seus compridos e lisos cabelos castanhos.

Interrompeu tal movimento ao começar a fitar sua própria imagem no espelho retangular a sua frente.

Sentia-se tão estranha de cabelos soltos.

Quer dizer, já se acostumara com os dois coques que usava como penteado.

Seus olhos chocolates quase atingindo a coloração mel acompanhavam o movimento de seus braços, e obviamente de suas mãos pegarem grossas mechas de seus cabelos castanhos e como se fossem fazer novamente os costumeiros coques pousarem o movimento.

Apenas para Tenten observá-los.

A morena apenas deu um fraco sorriso demonstrando toda a sua insatisfação. Odiava aquele penteado. O odiava com todas as forças.

Deu um meio sorriso irônico antes de soltar os cabelos e não ter a chance de perceber como caíram com suavidade sobre seus ombros.

Terminou de lavar suas mãos deixando escorrer a água entre seus dedos para a cuia d'água do banheiro, e com a delicadeza que ela mesma se surpreenderia, Tenten molhou seu rosto com suavidade e o levantou em seguida o observando encharcado, chegando a molhar até um pouco de suas vestes.

Porém ela mal se importava com aquilo...

Porque na verdade...Estava se importando tanto com o seu cabelo? Porque estava se importando tanto com aquele penteado?

Quer dizer, o usava desde os seus 12 anos, hoje em dia já tinha 15, era algo incompreensível e por que não, idiota?

A morena conseguiu dar um sorriso, um sorriso encantador, aquele tipo de sorriso que somente se formava em lábios delicados, meigos e femininos, algo típico de Haruno Sakura.

Não que ela não fosse meiga ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, mas apenas tinha uma feminilidade escondida, algo que ela só deixava transparecer entre quatro paredes.

Como estava fazendo agora, se preocupando tanto com sua aparência.

Algo ao mesmo tempo tão vaidoso...Típico de Yamanaka Ino.

Apesar de todos esses pensamentos, Tenten estava realmente se sentindo agradável mesmo que inconscientemente.

Talvez fossem os cabelos soltos...

A morena levou uma das mãos aos cabelos levantando uma das mechas delicadamente e em seguida mandando um olhar, talvez até que charmoso para o espelho, como se ele fosse alguém...

Mas não qualquer pessoa...

Chegara a ponto de encarar aquele espelho como se ele fosse...

A ninja apoiou seus cotovelos na pia do banheiro e colocou a palma de ambas as mãos pousadas em suas bochechas e em seguida deu um sorriso tímido e corou levemente...

Sentiu-se envergonhada consigo mesma. Sentia vergonha de seus cabelos soltos...

Aquilo era algo muito 'Hyuuga Hinata'?

Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga...Aquele sobrenome a atormentava.

O que será que Neji acharia dela naquele momento? Provavelmente uma idiota.

A morena fechou os olhos tentando não demonstrar a pontada de decepção que sentira, ela nem precisava se perguntar quanto a isso.

Às vezes Neji era bastante previsível... Ou ela que era realmente idiota demais?

Se era ou não, talvez aquela situação estivesse provando isso...

Quer dizer, ela estava de frente para o espelho há minutos se indagando sobre o seu cabelo, logo após se comparando com as garotas que conhecia e agora, pensando em Neji?

Será que ele gostava dela de cabelos soltos?

Tenten se lembrou do incidente em que ele vira seus cabelos livres de qualquer fita incômoda. Foi em uma de suas várias missões, não vira nada de diferente no olhar dele, porém, também não vira um certo desgosto, o que a deixaria de certa forma, decepcionada.

Talvez fosse bom saber que alguém poderia chegar a concordar com ela... Afinal, se sentia tão acanhada com aqueles cabelos soltos. Talvez eles fossem compridos de mais, castanhos de mais, chamativos de mais! Ou apenas bonitos de mais...

Tenten deixou ambas as mãos baterem de leve em sua testa, que garota não gostaria de ter os cabelos bonitos?

Que garota seguraria tal beleza de seus cabelos atrás de um penteado esquisito e feio?

Sabaku no Temari.

A morena suspirou, porque tinha que ter se lembrado daquela ninja de Suna? Ou melhor, porque tinha que ter se comparado a ela?

Aquela que a derrotara sem nenhum esforço, aquela que não sofrera com um ataque seu...Aquela que a deixara caída sem forças, aquela que a humilhara na frente de Neji...

Porque? Porque? Porque? Porque SEMPRE Neji? Porque sempre aquele gênio convencido, arrogante, metido que não sabia o sentido da palavra 'gentil', 'amizade'...Quem sabe 'amor'...?

Tenten deu um sorriso sarcástico imitando a única expressão de Neji que não fosse a fria e indiferente de sempre.

Ela tinha a noção de que o Hyuuga sabia o significado da palavra 'Destino'.

- Ele é um idiota – A morena sussurrou para si mesma.

Destino? Que pessoa tem a mente tão fechada para se deixar acreditar _somente_ no destino? Que pessoa se sente tão acomodada para se deixar_ levar_ pelo destino?

Que pessoa ousa_ justificar_ tudo perante somente a _existência_? Do destino?

Que pessoa...

Por acaso era o seu destino esta travando agora uma batalha silenciosa com o seu cabelo?

Por acaso era o seu destino amar Neji?

Tenten mais uma vez molhou seu rosto com a água fria reservada na bacia e por tal ato, acabou por molhar poucos fios de seus cabelos castanhos. Permitiu-se ficar com os olhos fechados enquanto contava até dez e em seguida abrindo-os e mais uma vez encarando a sua própria imagem...

Sorriu inconscientemente, ela ficava linda de cabelos soltos! Sim...Linda...

Suspirou observando pela ultima vez naquela tarde seus cabelos livres de qualquer penteado, será que alguém concordaria com ela?

Não os deixaria soltos para saber...

Logo encarou-se mais uma vez, agora já com os costumeiros dois coques... Apesar de tudo sentia-se bem com aquele penteado, quer dizer, se sentia leve, à vontade...E, porque não... Original?

Quem mais usava aqueles dois coques... Horríveis...?

Suspirou decidida e em seguida saindo do banheiro e fechando a porta do mesmo a seguir.

Já estava atrasada para os treinamentos com o time de Gai...Encontraria Neji...

Porque por mais que pensasse mil coisas seus pensamentos sempre caíam sobre o Hyuuga?

Nem tentaria descobrir, porque já sabia a resposta, só não ficaria a repetindo milhares e milhares de vezes em sua cabeça, isso seria patético, ridículo...

A morena sorriu erguendo a cabeça e encarando o teto de sua casa...Sim, _muito_ ridículo.

Ainda se encontrando um pouco distraída com os seus pensamentos abriu a porta de sua casa, porém não conseguiu seguir muito adiante, pois sentira seu corpo esbarrar em algo firme e forte.

A ninja um pouco confusa ergueu o seu delicado rosto encontrando o olhar perolado, aquelas íris que tanto mexiam com ela.

Eram aqueles olhos, era Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten apenas sorriu um pouco sem graça e pediu um rápido desculpas ao Hyuuga e saindo de perto do mesmo passando a ficar ao seu lado, mas agora se encontrava de costas para o cabeludo.

Os batimentos cardíacos da Chuunin estavam mais acelerados que o normal.

Porque afinal ele tinha que aparecer justo quando estava a pensar nele? No que sentia por ele? Porque diabos Neji estava ali? De frente a sua casa? Praticamente colado em sua porta?

Ok, talvez Hyuuga Neji não fosse tão previsível assim...

- Porque esta aqui? – A morena simplesmente não se agüentara e tivera que fazer tal pergunta, uma súbita curiosidade.

- Tenten – A mesma apenas se permitiu ouvir a sempre fria, porém linda e charmosa voz do Hyuuga pronunciar o seu nome, com sempre com a constante falta de carinho, delicadeza e preocupação que ela sempre sonhara em ouvir no tom de voz do companheiro de time.

- Por que prendeu mais uma vez os cabelos? – Neji ignorara completamente a pergunta de Tenten, simplesmente mudando completamente de assunto e praticamente obrigando-a a respondê-lo.

Ele apenas não agüentava mais vê-la com aqueles dois coques, porque ela insistia tanto naquele penteado?

Como Tenten o _irritava_...

A morena sabia que talvez não devesse responder, quer dizer, ela fizera a primeira pergunta, ele a responderia primeiro e isso era óbvio, mas talvez não fosse esse o _destino_.

Ora! Como Neji a _irritava_...

- Por que pergunta isso? – Tenten não respondera sua pergunta, apenas o questionara com outra.

Neji calmamente fechou os seus olhos, tampando com suas pálpebras sua íris exótica prateada e cautelosamente passou a ponta de sua língua pelo seu lábio inferior e em seguida dando um longo suspiro, o Hyuuga a respondeu.

- Porque fica melhor de cabelos soltos. – A Voz de Neji saiu fria e gélida como sempre, porém Tenten sentiu algo de diferente em seu tom. Ela sentiu que ele se importava e que...

- Eu sei – A voz da morena soara mais baixa, calma e serena que o normal e em seguida, com somente um ato Neji se surpreendeu ao vê ás costas de Tenten coberta pelos seus longos, sedosos e castanhos que de tão belos se tornavam chamativos...Cabelos...

Ela ficava linda de cabelos soltos...

E que...Afinal, alguém concordava com ela.

_**Fim!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ok, primeiro de tudo TODOS os meus agradecimentos vão para Doniiiiiiiinha (ItachiSaru) o/ Muito obrigada por ter revisado o capítulo e lógico, por ter trocado as pias por cuia d' água, o que posso fazer? Eu esqueço x/**

**Se não é essa menina talvez essa fic também não sairia tão rápida, quer dizer, eu a terminei em poucas horas, mas quem disse que estava animada para postá-la? HhHUAHHuahuhahuhuHuh!**

**Insegurança é foda, porque alem de ser o meu primeiro NejixTenten é a minha primeira one-shot sobre um casal que eu REALMENTE goste.**

**Sem contar que eu me esforcei para deixá-la diferente de minhas outras fics, mas, o que tem de diferente? Olha, eu tenho um SÉRIO problema na hora de explicar QUALQUER coisa, então, não conte com uma explicação. Eu queria mesmo fazê-la, POREM...HHUHuhUhuHUhuHUHUa x/**

**Ficou algo leve na minha opinião, tentei focar a fic inteira em um momento talvez de desespero e novo para a Tenten, tentei mostrar um de seus lados mais femininos xD**

**Quanto a compará-la com as outras personagens, ah! Isso foi irresistível.**

**Principalmente com a Temari!**

**Bom, eu sei que a fic ficou curtinha e não foi exatamente aquela fanfic romântica cheias de declarações e momentos únicos de um certo casal...Mas eu sinceramente não estava com vontade de fazer algo assim, queria apenas escrever algo fofinho e leve e que focasse em um determinado personagem e foi aí que DO NADA me apareceu esses dois.**

**Também gostaria de agradecer a Nicolle (S2 Ino-chan S2) e a Sannyh (****Sannyh Uzumaki Neko****) que me ajudaram com a ultima frase da fic, estava com pequenina duvida.**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, sua review valera ouro nessa fic xD.**

**Um milhão de beijos e Nejis para as meninas e Tentens para os meninos xD, em quem mandar review (claro, só se gostar da fanfic).**

**Meus apelos estão ficando cada dia piores...x/**


End file.
